Perspective
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: Just a scene from Catcher In The Rye in Jane's perspective, what she could think of Holden. Written for english.


A/N: Uh, just something I wrote for english in Jane's supposed perspective. It's only my assumption that something happened with her step-father, its not a fact.

Disc: J.D. Salinger's characters.

* * *

Holden Caulfield.

He's an interesting boy.

The day I met him, I wasn't so sure I liked him too much. I figured he'd come over to complain about my dog. Our Doberman pinscher seemed to like the Caulfield's lawn more than he liked ours, and usually used it as a bathroom. Holden's mother didn't seem to appreciate that. She often griped at my own mother about getting our dog to stay on our lawn for that kind of thing. Anyway, my family was in Maine for the summer, we sort of lived down there. I was lying by the pool and I'd just turned over onto my stomach so that my back could get tan too, and Holden showed up. He sort of waved and threw in a greeting. I didn't really want to hear about the stupid dog thing again, so at first I told him to get lost. He put up his hands in a kind of mock-surrender and proceeded to tell me he didn't "give a good goddam" where my dog relieved himself. I think Holden also mentioned that my pup could "go in the living room" for all he cared. I'm not gonna lie, I thought that was a little bit funny.

We went golfing that afternoon.

I found Holden sort of intriguing, to say the least. He made me laugh. I've never been that fantastic at golf and Holden thought it was amazing that I could lose _eight_ balls in one game (I seem to forget to open my eyes when I swing). He tried to help me and be cute and all, but it didn't really work. Well, that's not entirely true. He was knock out at being cute.

We hung out a lot after that. He was pretty open with me, especially about his little brother Allie. Everyone thought that was a shock. I guess poor Allie died of cancer a few years back. Holden was still really bent over it.

We became really good friends, Holden and I. Although, I don't think Holden's mother likes me much. Maybe because of my dog, or maybe because of my relationship with Holden, but whatever the case, she was pretty scary. My mother and I always used to get in our LaSalle convertible and go to the market together. We'd always see Mrs. Caulfield, but we'd never say hello because we thought she hated us. I really appreciated Holden, though.

I spent almost all summer with him. We'd usually play checkers. Holden sometimes tried to joke with me that he'd beat me, but then I'd usually win. I sort of think he let me, though. He said I was so good at it because I always kept my kings in the back. He got me when he said that because I think he knew way more about me than I liked to share. He didn't say anything else about it though, which was good. He's super observant and he's also a real gentleman. He never tried to push me into anything and I really liked that about him.

One day, though, when we were hanging out, something real terrible happened. It was raining pretty terrible outside so we were sitting on my screened in porch playing checkers when my mom's awful husband came out of the house. He smells like cocktails a lot of the time because he's a really terrible alcoholic. I don't really like him, he's just an awful person. But anyway, he asked me if there were any cigarettes in the house. I didn't answer him; I couldn't even look at him. He's just so awful, my skin crawls. He asked me again when I didn't respond but I just pretended like he wasn't there. The pretending didn't work too well, though. He still got me worked up. A few minutes later he went inside. It was horrible. I could feel Holden looking at me, I knew without even seeing him that he had his confused face on, and then he asked what was going on. That's when I lost it. I was really embarrassed about the whole thing too. It was just dreadful. One of my tears dripped down onto the checker board and I tried to rub it away with my finger, but I knew Holden had seen it.

He's a real sweetie, though, that Holden Caulfield. He came over and sat with me, trying to make me feel better but it just made me cry harder because he was being so good to me when I was a mess. I must have looked real bad. Even so, Holden was kissing my face all over. I knew he was trying to calm me down, but it sure did take me awhile. After I just focused on Holden, it made me feel better. So afterwards, I went inside to get my sweater, the one Holden told me he liked, and we went to the cinema. On the way there, he asked me about it again; he wanted to know if my mom's awful husband had ever tried to "get wise" with me. I just said no because I didn't really want to talk about any of it anymore. I just wanted to forget the whole thing happened. So, Holden and I just went into the movies, it was a real good time.

During the film though, I felt kinda bad. Holden was always so nice to me and I wanted him to know that I appreciated him, so I did this thing that I know really knocked him out. I put my hand on the back of his neck. It always got to him, I could tell. So I did that, and then we held hands the whole time. I was pretty happy. After that though, Holden and I just sort of lost touch. I don't really know what happened. He called me a couple of times, but I never really got to talk to him.

I've started dating other boys though. I was sort of put out at first, because Holden was such a good guy. But it's alright now.

I wonder what he's been up to…?


End file.
